paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:5x03 Can You Help?
Sky: Oh, it’s you. Hi. Oh. I’m so glad you’re here. Blue and I are playing Hide and Seek, I could really use your help. Will you help me? You will? Oh good. Let me know if you see Blue. Kid: There. Sky: What you see Blue? Where? (she looks around for Blue but all she sees is her duck Boris; that’s where is hiding) Sky: I only see Boris my duck. Where’s Blue? (then Blue takes Boris along to the bedroom) Kid: That way. Sky: Oh. You saw her go that way? Come on. (then she goes to the bedroom) Sky: Wonder where Blue could be. (she looks around for and sees that Boris is now in the bedroom) Sky: Hey. There’s Boris. (then she goes over to Boris and is confused about how she got in the bedroom) Sky: How did she get in here? Kid: There’s Blue. Behind Boris. (then Blue pops out of Boris) Sky: Oh! (Blue licks Sky and makes her laugh) Sky: Hey, there you are. We found you. Blue barks: You found me! Sky: You are such an amazing helper. You help me play Hide and Seek and find Blue. Wonder what else you can help us play. Blue barks: You can help me. Sky: Blue, what do you need help playing? (then Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen) Sky: Oh. Okay. We’ll play Blue’s Clues to figure it out. '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: So remember: Blue’s pawprints will be on the clues, Blue’s Clues. (Sky snapped her fingers and it disappeared) Sky: Hmm. I think I need your help again. What’s that thing that we need to play Blue’s Clues? Our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Our notebook. Yeah. Come on. (then she goes to Side Table Drawer) Sky: Hey Side Table Drawer. Thanks for helping me, by holding my notebook. Side Table: No problem Sky. I like to help out. Here’s your notebook. Sky: Thanks. (music starts) Sky: To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's our second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''Take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! Okay. Are you ready to look for Blue’s Clues, to figure out what Blue needs help playing? You are? Great. Which way did Blue go? Kid: That way. Sky: That way. Oh, great. Thanks. Allright. let’s look for those clues. (then Skye goes goes to the kitchen) Sky: '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''Wonder where they are (then she sees a wolf on breakfast table) Sky: Ooh. A wolf. Hello there little wolf. Ooh. I do a great wolf howl. (Blue comes in a leaves a clue on the wolf behind Sky) Sky: You gotta hear this. Ready? (clears throat and then howls) Kid: (howls) A clueeeee! Sky: Wow. You are great howling, too. A clueeeee… wait! You see a clue? Where? Kid: Over there. Sky: Oh, right there. There’s a clue on this, wolf. Now we need our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. To draw the clue. Sky drawing: First a curving shape like this for the head. An oval for the body. Pointy ears, eyes and a circle for the nose. A curve with some zigzags for the tail. Some lines for the legs. There, a wolf. Sky: So what could Blue need help playing with a wolf? Ooh. Now that’s a good idea. But, let’s find 2 more clues, just to be sure. Mrs Pepper: (quietly) Psst, Sky, we need help! Sky: (quietly) Come on. (then she goes to see Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper) Mrs Pepper: Hi. We’re making a surprise snack for Blue. Mr Salt: Can you help us? Sky: Do you wanna help? Great. Mrs Pepper: We’re making blueberry pancakes. Sky: (loudly) Blue loves blueberry pancakes. Mrs Pepper: Shhh Mr Salt: Quiet. Sky: (quietly) What a great surprise. Let’s read this recipe, so we know what to do. (then she gets up closer) Sky: So, we need 2, eggs, 2 cups of, blueberries, 2 cups of pancake mix, and ½ cup of… What’s this? Kid: Milk. Sky: Milk. You got it. Thanks for helping me read the recipe. Mr Salt: Ok. Let’s get cooking. First we need 2 eggs. (then they both got 2 eggs but wasn’t sure how to get the egg out) Sky: How do we get the egg out? Kid: Crack it. Sky: Crack it, yeah. Let’s try that Mr Salt. Mr Salt: Here goes. Sky: Look at that. When you crack the shell, the egg comes out. Mr Salt: Awww. But what’s next? I’ll get the recipe. Mrs Pepper: Next we need 2 cups of, blueberries, for our blueberry pancakes. Mr Salt: I’ll get them. (then Mr Salt brings in 3 measuring cups of blueberries; ½ cup, 2 cups, and 1 cup) Mr Salt: But, which one is 2 cups? Sky: 2 cups? Wow. That’s a lot of blueberries. Which of these is 2 cups of blueberries? Kid: That one. Mrs Pepper: This one, is 2 cups. Sky: It’s filled all the way up to the number 2. That means it’s 2 cups. Mr Salt: The bowl! Mrs Pepper: Let’s pour the blueberries in. Mr Salt: What’s next? Sky: Oh. It looks like we need 2 cups of pancake mix. Mr Salt: Coming right up. Sky: Oh. We’ll help count. One cup. Two cups, there. Mrs Pepper: Thanks for counting. Now we need ½ cup of milk. Mr Salt: I know where it is! (then Mr Salt brings in 3 measuring cups of milk; ¼ cup, 1 cup, ½ cup) Sky: Which of these is ½ cup of milk? Kid: That one. Mrs Pepper: This one is ½ cup. Sky: Yeah. The milk fills about half this cup. And see? I says ½. Mrs Pepper: Wonderful. I’ll add the milk, and mix it right up '''Mixa, mixa, mixa Mr Salt: '''And poura, poura, poura. (then Mr Salt and Sky wait for Mrs Pepper) All: '''And now we blueberry pancakes Sky: '''For her snack. Sky: These look great. Let’s go surprise Blue. (then we see Blue reading a book at the snack table) Sky: Oh, Blue. Close your eyes. (then they set the plate on the table) Sky: Okay. Open them. (Blue opens her eyes and is surprised to see her snack. Then she starts eating) Mr Salt: Oh! Blue likes her snack! (then Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper leave) Sky: You were a huge help. Thanks. Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Sky: It’s mailtime? Let’s go. '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) Mailbox: Uh Sky? I need your help. Your letter is kind of stuck. See? (Mailbox shows Sky how stuck our letter is) Sky: Don’t worry Mailbox. I’ll help. Let’s see. (Sky grabs the letter and tries to pull it out with one hand and when she used her other hand to grab to one that’s pulling the letter, she finally gets it out) Sky: There. Mailbox: (sighs) Much better. Thanks for your help. Sky: Well that’s what friends do; They help each other. Bye. We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. Sky: Oh, look. It’s a letter from our friends. Boy 1: '''I help with dinner because I’m able '''Placemats out on the table Girl 1: '''Sort the laundry, socks by two '''It’s a job that I can do Both: '''I help, I help, '''do lots of things Girl 2: '''I even help with the plants inside '''I do my job with lots and pride Boy 2: '''Clean the room, '''put my toys away All: '''I learn to help more each and every day '''I help, I help, '''Do lots of things. Sky: Bye. (then Blue calls her) Sky: That sounded like Blue. Come on. Let’s go find her. (then she heads to the bedroom look for Blue. Then she sees an orange blanket on the bed and something was under there, so she went over then she closed her eyes; and slowly takes the cover off revealing a basket) Sky: Gotcha! Hey, that’s not Blue. Kid: A clue. Sky: (gasps) Oh. You think she’s under the bed. (then she jumps onto the floor to look under the bed) Kid: No, a clue. Sky: Oh you found a clue? (she crawls a little closer to the viewers) Is it under the bed? Kid: No, on top of the bed. (then she looks on the bed and sees the clue) Sky: (gasps) You found our second clue! And it’s on this, basket. Huh. Now what do we need? Our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Oh. Our notebook. Right. So, a basket. Sky drawing: First, we’ll draw a semicircle for the bottom of the basket, lines that curve around for the handle and crisscrosses on the side. There, a basket. Sky: So our first clue was a wolf. And now, we have a basket. So what could Blue need help playing with a wolf and a basket? Maybe. I wonder what the last clue will be. Voice: Sky, Blue I need your help. Sky: Sounds like someone need our help. (Sky gets up and then Blue skidoos into a book of Storybook Forest) Sky: Blue just skidooed. Come on. '''Blue skidoo, we can too! (then she skidoos to Storybook Forest) Sky: (walks up to the viewers) We’re in Storybook Forest. Blue barks: A castle. Sky: There’s a castle. Come on. (then Sky and Blue come up to Baby Bear) Sky: Look. There’s Baby Bear. Baby Bear: Hi. I’m having a partridge party later and I can’t find my partridge bowl. Can you help me? Sky: Sure. We’re great at helping. Will you help too? Great thanks. (then Sky comes up to table and then Baby Bear describes what her bowl looks like) Baby Bear: My partridge bowl is small, purple, and it has pink dots on it. Sky: Hmm. So, which bowl is small, purple and has pink dots? Kid: There it is. That one. Sky: That one, yeah. This bowl is small, purple and has pink dots. Baby Bear: My bowl! Now I can make my partridge. Thanks. Sky: Glad we can. Bye Baby Bear. Come on. (then they kept walking through the forest and then they someone else. It was one of Sky’s favorite characters) Sky: Oh my. Do you know who that is? That’s Cinderella. (then the girls went up to see her. Sky was really excited to see her) Sky: Cinderella. Cinderella: Hi. I wanna go to the partridge party, but I can’t find my show. can you help find the slipper that matches this one? Sky: Sure, we’ll help. Which slipper matches this one? Kid: There. That one. Sky: You found the matching slipper. See? There both yellow with a little red bow. Cinderella: Matching slippers! Now I can dance at the partridge party. Thanks for helping. Sky: (blushed) You’re welcome. (then Cinderella leaves to go to the party and the girls watched her) Sky: Cinderella. Wow! Oh Blue, wait for us. (then they walk passed a gingerbread house and the Gingerbread Boy comes) Sky: Oh look. It’s Gingerbread Boy. Gingerbread Boy: Hi. I’m dressing up for the partridge party. But I need help finishing my button pattern. Sky: We can help. (then Sky goes up to Gingerbread Boy) Sky: So far, Gingerbread Boy’s button pattern; is red star, green square, red star, green square, red star. What do you think comes next? Kid: A green square. (then a green square appears on Gingerbread Boy) Sky: Yeah! A green square comes next. Huh. Nice porridge party pattern. Gingerbread Boy: Now I’m all ready for the party! Thanks. Sky: Bye. (then Gingerbread Boy leaves and Sky gets up and starts walking again) Sky: Well you helped everyone get ready for the partridge party. (then she stops at a costume store window) Sky: Ooh. I bet this is where Cinderella shops for shoes. (then she takes a look in the window) Kid: A clue, a clue. Sky: Oh. You thinks I should try on those giant shoes. Me too. Kid: No, a clue. Sky: (gasps) Oh you see a clue. Where? Kid: There, on the cape. Sky: There, ha! There’s a clue on this, cape. Wow. We need our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. So, a cape. Sky drawing: Let’s draw a line that goes up and loops around, then goes back up and around, a line across, and we have a cape. Sky: We have all three clues to figure out: what Blue needs help playing. We’re ready to sit in our… Kid: Thinking chair. Sky: Thinking chair. Let’s go. (then she skidoos back to the bedroom and then goes to the thinking chair and sits down) Sky: Well now that we’re in our thinking chair, let’s think. So what could Blue need help with a wolf, a basket, and a cape? Well. Sometimes there are wolves in stories. So maybe, Blue needs help playing a story with a wolf in it. Where someone, holds a basket and wears a cape. Yeah. What story has a wolf in it, where someone carries a basket and wears a cape? Kid: Little Red Riding Hood. Sky: Yeah. Blue needs help playing the story of “Little Red Riding Hood”. We just figured out Blue’s Clues. '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Sky: Let’s go help Blue play Little Red Riding Hood. Come on. (then Sky goes outside and catches up with Blue) Sky: Hi Blue. How do you Blue’s gonna be in the story? Kid: The wolf. Sky: The wolf. (They both howl) Sky: So who should we be, in the story? Little Red Riding Hood. With a cape and a basket. That’s how we can help Blue play. You’ll be Little Red Riding with me, right? Great. (then Blue leaves and Sky puts on the cape) Sky: Wow. This cape is so cool. (when Sky finishes putting the cape on, she picks up the basket and starts doing her part) Sky: '''We are going to Grandma's house To bring her some blueberry pancakes. (then Blue the wolf comes out) Sky: (in Red’s voice) Why, hello, wolf. We’re bringing blueberry pancakes to grandma. (in normal voice) I think now we say “What be ears you have, Wolf”. Say that with me. Ready? (in Red’s voice) What big ears you have, Wolf; Ahh, “the better to hear us with”, right. (normal voice) Now let’s say “What big feet you have, Wolf” (Red’s voice) What big feet you have, Wolf. Ahh, “the better to chase us with”. Ha! Oh, no! (then Blue starts chasing Sky until she’s close to the viewers. Then she lies down and Blue taps her) Sky: (normal voice) Blue, you got me. That was great! Thanks for being Little Red Riding Hood with me. You know, you’ve been a big help all day. (then the music for So Long starts) Sky: '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do anything that we wanna do! '''We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do! Thanks so much for all your help today. See you real soon. THE END Category:Season 5 Category:Sky episodes